YuGiOh 5DS: Team 6EDS
by Phantomblazer
Summary: Ben Black is arrested for the murder of a girl he's never met. After escaping the Facility with Miu Kamikaze, things get even more complicated when the Monarchs show up to destroy New Domino. This is going to be one heck of a ride! Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS:The Rise of Team 6EDS!**

**Prologue**: Messenger of the Underworld.

The Facility. It is home to all the delinquents of New Domino, no matter how severe the crime. Though out the twisted hallways comes two figures. The first figure is a portly police officer, with dark black facial hair. A wicked grin plasters his features, as a muscular arm grasps onto his newest victim. The said victim was a young man, no older than 18. His raven, black hair covers his pale face and rest is in a ponytail on his shoulder. He wears a black trench coat, shirt, gloves and boots. Only his worn out jeans give color to his wardrobe. After a short while they reach a huge, decorated door way.

"Get in there, Satellite scum! It's time for your trial!" shouts the heavy man, pushing the thin boy through the door. The officer forces the boy into a seat, placing his chained hands behind him. A blinding light submerges him, as the judge began his sentence.

"Benjamin Black. Age: 18, known also as the Turbo Dueler, "Phantom Blazer."

"You are here today, because of the murder of Missy Cross. A young, New Domino woman found brutally murdered in her own home. All evidence leads to you, so you are hereby sentenced as such. To have your deck and Duel runner confiscated, permanently, to be brandished with criminal marker, and to spend a life sentence in the facility." Benjamin gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool. He never touched the girl, much less heard of her. He was framed, and would need to redeem himself. But, that was easier said than done, considering he know had a life sentence. Where was a lawyer when you needed one?

"Court dismissed!" the judge boomed, smashing his grovel. "Mr. Armstrong, take Mr. Black to the Marker room." The large guard, Mr. Armstrong grinned manically, "With pleasure, your honor." Benjamin's golden eyes glared into Armstrong's, yet he remained unfazed. Armstrong proceeded to yank Benjamin by the neck of his shirt.

After another walk, the two reached their destination, the Marking room.

As they walked in, Benjamin spotted another person. She was a young girl, maybe no older than 14. She had long, brown hair and the greenest eyes, he had ever seen. She was also wearing black, and she looked so thin, almost sickly. She tried to resist her officer, kicking and screaming. Armstrong laughed at the sight, "What's wrong? Scared of a little marker? Why don't you watch this kid, it won't be as scary once you see it."

He hoisted Benjamin onto a metal table, where his arms and legs were met with restraints. A laser gun pointed to the right side of his face, he gulped. This, he knew, would be very painful. "Now, look little girl! At the fate that will soon behold you!" shouted Armstrong, as the laser gun began to charge. Benjamin looked into the girl's emerald eyes, smiling. "Don't worry, kid." He said, "It won't hurt a bit, promise."

As the laser hit his flesh, he held back a screech. The laser traced the marker onto his skin, for what seemed like eternity. He had to hold back his screams of pain, for that girl. After a minute, the laser stopped and Benjamin gasped for air. Armstrong chuckled in amusement, " Humph. Not bad, trying to be a big boy, huh?" The metal restraints released their hold, and Benjamin lifted himself up, shaking violently from the pain. The officer holding the girl moved over to where Benjamin was. He was trying to strap her in, but she was still kicking and screaming. "Settle down, you little brat!" the officer gritted through his teeth. Armstrong chuckled at the sight, "Here, I'll give you a hand, Jones."

"Alright, there we go." Said Jones, relived he wasn't getting kicked in the chest anymore. "Now… Let's start the laser." Before he could even blink, he was smashed in the head. Armstrong turned to see Benjamin; he had somehow retrieved his deck and had summoned, End of Anubis. "How…" Armstrong began. Benjamin smirked, "Let's just say that it wasn't such a smart idea to keep all the decks in the marker room." Armstrong growled, "You little punk!" Before he knew it, End of Anubis tossed him aside like a rag-doll. "You… can't," he muttered before passing out. Benjamin glared at his motionless body, "I just did."

"Wow! Thanks, Mister! That's was totally sweet!" the girl awed. Benjamin smiled, "Anytime, but I have to go. They'll be on to me." The girl's expression soured, "You're goin' to leave me here?" Benjamin smiled sadly, "Believe me, it's for the best." The girl growled, "Please! Take me with you, you have my powers!" His ears perked up to that, "You have psychic powers too?" She nodded, "We psychics have to stick together, right?" Benjamin was about to counter, when a ringing siren blasted through the room. "Crap… O.K. You can come with me, but one mistake and you're in a orphanage!" She smiled, "Yeah, sure! You can count on me!" He picked the locks of her restraints and she quickly retrieved her deck.

They rushed to the garage, where Benjamin found his runner. "Alright, kid! Hop on!" he yelled. "Where's the helmets?" she asked, worriedly. Benjamin hoisted her to the seat, "We'll deal with that later." He tighten his goggles and jumped on the seat. With a roar of the engine, the escapees where off.

"Hey, Mister… What's your name anyway? I forgot to ask." The girl questioned over the roar of the engine. "Benjamin. Benjamin Black. But, I prefer Ben." He answered. "I'm Miu. Miu Kamikaze!" she replied. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Benjamin was quite for a while before answering, " I honestly didn't think we'd make it this far." Miu face palmed, " You can't be serious!" Ben merely chuckled, "Well, I think I know one place we can go." Miu's faced brightened. "Really? Where?"

"It's a small place, and I'm pals with the owner. Bootleg."

To be continued…

Well, there's the prologue! Hope you've enjoyed so far. By the way, I don't own the 5ds concept or some of the characters. But, this has been fun writing, and before anyone asked, NO, MIU AND BEN ARE NOT IN LOVE AND NEVER WILL BE. It's like a brother/sister thing. Anyway, if you want to submit an OC, fill out the sheet below! As far as decks are concerned I'll take anything, but if it's an OC deck, please give me info. **: For OC deck.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nickname:

Deck:

Signature card(s):

Favorite Card(s):

Hobbies:

Strength:

Weakness:

Bio:

Personality:

Description:

Example Sheets:

Name: Benjamin "Ben" Black

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Nickname: Phantom Blazer

Deck: *Ancient Egyptian. * (Ex: Horus, End of Anubis, and Scared Phoenix of Nephtys.)

Signature card(s): Black Brutdrago.

Favorite Card(s): End of Anubis and Mystical Knight of Jackal.

Hobbies: Sleeping, Listening to his music, Competing in Turbo Duels, Drinking (Yes, I know he's underage. But, it doesn't stop him.), Reading Egyptian mythology.

Strengths: Knowing a lot about Egyptian Mythology, Turbo Dueling, Getting out of tight situations, playing video games and psychic powers.

Weakness: Abusive drinker, Sweets, Sector Security, Psychic powers (Tends to go out of hand with them), and girls.

Bio: Not much is known about his past and he sure isn't telling. All we know is that Sector Security arrested him on the false accusation of the murder of Missy Cross. He recently broke out of the Facility with Miu Kamikaze.

Personality: Tends to be a quite sort of guy. He can be sarcastic and cynical about life and hates people of "Justice." He is very chivalric to a point where he's almost naïve. He is a tough cookie and you probably don't want to mess with him.

Description: Wears a black Trench coat with a black shirt, with the Triforce Logo. He wears wore out jeans and black riding boots and gloves. His Duel Runner is named "Anubis' Justice." For his riding wear, he has a black headband, a more form-fitting black coat, and dark goggles.

Name: Miu Kamikaze

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Nickname: Twilight Raven

Deck: Blackwings/Twilight

Signature card(s): Dark End Dragon and Judgment Dragon.

Favorite Card(s): Kalut the Moon Shadow and Gale the Whirlwind.

Hobbies: Drawing, playing video games having fun, goofing off, Singing, Dancing, Teasing Ben.

Strengths: Skilled Duelist for her age, Playing video games, Psychic Powers, Singing, and Dancing.

Weakness: Being alone, low self-confidence, Sayer/Divine.

Bio: When she was 7, she learned about her Psychic powers and her powers of the Spirit world. Her mother feared her and left her by herself while she dated. Miu ran to the Spirit world to escape her tough reality. When she was 8, her mother married a man and became pregnant with his child. Fearing of being replaced, Miu ran away where she met Sayer. Sayer took her in because of her powers and hopes to rebuild his movement. (NOTE: Sayer did survive the Immortal's attack. He was sent to the Facility and some how escaped.)

Personality: Because of her tough childhood, she tends to be rude and unsociable at first. Once you get to know her she becomes more bouncy and happy go-lucky.

Description: Long, light brown hair that reaches her shoulders. Big, expressive emerald eyes. Wears all black (Shirt, Sweatshirt, pants, gloves and shoes.) Very short, even for a 14 year old. (4'10''). Very skinny, almost anorexic. Wears a necklace to keep her powers in check. When on Ben's Duel runner she wears a black helmet, purple glasses and a black form fitting riding suit.

Role Sheet: 

Rival#1

Rival #2

Enemy Team: I need about 8 of these guys because they have the Elemental Monarchs.

Best friend #1

Best Friend #2

Love interest #1

Love interest #2

Teams:

5ds: Yes, they're in this story. But you can't join them, unless you're an ally or neutral.

Attribute Dragons/6eds: Heroes of the story, lead by Ben Black, you HAVE to choose a dragon with an attribute other than Fire and Dark. Those two belong to Ben and Miu.

Attribute Monarchs: Villains in the story, chose one of the Monarchs; Example: Mobius the Frost Monarch.


	2. Chapter 2: Bootleg Beatdown

Ben: Last time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 6EDS…

"_Your punishments are to have your deck and Duel Runner confiscated, permanently, to be brandished with a criminal marker, and to spend a life sentence in the Facility…"_

"_Don't worry… It won't hurt a bit… I promise…"_

"_You… can't…" _

"_I just did."_

"_Really? Where?"_

"_It's a small place, and I'm friends with the owner. Bootleg."_

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: The Rise of Team 6EDS!**

**Chapter 1: Bootleg Beat down**

"Are we there, yet?" Miu asked in a whiny tone. Ben sighed heavily; he knew he should of left her there. "No, Miu… It takes time to get there. We don't want to get caught again, do we?" Miu shivered at the thought of being sent back to the Facility, "Not in a billion years!" Miu rested her head on Ben's back, " Sayer probably would recuse me, though." Ben chuckled, "Yeah, like last time?" Miu growled, " I have you know, I'm his favorite student. Ever! He's the greatest man ever!" Ben rolled his eyes,

"O.K. I get it already. What I don't understand is, if he's such a powerful psychic, why haven't I heard of him?" Miu scoffed, "Because, bad people would be after him! Like, me…" Ben turned his head, "You?" Miu nodded sadly, " Sayer said that evil people would hurt and abuse me because I'm so powerful… He's the only person who's ever cared about me…" The ride became awkwardly silent after this, for Ben didn't really know how to come back.

After roughly five minutes, they arrived at the Bootleg. Ben began to dismount and headed for the door. He turned to see Miu still was on the Duel Runner. "Miu, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Miu shook her head, "This is a bar! I can't go in there, I'm under aged!" Ben rubbed his temples, "Look, I'm not buying you any liquor, so come on!" Miu bit her lip, "But…" Ben felt his temper slip, " If this is about Sayer, we can worry about it, later!" Miu jumped off the Duel Runner and kicked him hard in the shin. " Meanie! I guess you don't care about me after all!" She opened the door and slammed it hard behind her. Ben regained his footing, "For crying out loud…" He sighed and opened the wooden door.

Ben bushed his bangs back as he walked down the stairs to the aisles. Seated at the tables were tough looking men, all marked by Sector Security. Ben wasn't fazed by their glaring looks, he had business to accomplish and nothing got in the way of that. He made his way to the counter where the owner had his back turned, tending to the dirty glasses. Ben took his regular barstool seat and rested his chin on his hands. The owner glanced around his shoulder and smiled, "Well, if it isn't Ben… Looks like you had a run in with Sector Security." Ben chuckled as he fingered his newly obtained mark, " Yeah, but it defiantly wasn't for the thing I'd thought I'd go there for." The marked bartender nodded, "Well, looks like you have a story… please enlighten me." Ben sighed, " Alright…"

After Ben retold his tale, the owner frowned. "Ben… You've going to have all hell break lose on your ass…" Ben merely shrugged, "But, I didn't do it. You and I both know the truth." The owner returned to polishing the glass, " Have fun pleading innocent to those Facility bastards." Ben sighed, he defiantly had his hands full. Before he could go any deeper into thought, a glass full of liquor was handed to him. "On the house." The owner said. Ben smiled and sipped. Suddenly a voice boomed, "Mister Black!" Ben choked on his drink, hoping not to spit it out.

Miu climbed on an adjacent barstool and folded her arms. " I can't believe you! First, yelling at a defenseless girl and now drinking! I didn't realize you were such a bad person!" The owner glanced at the girl, "Ben, I seriously thought you had more class and brains than this." Ben actually did spit his drink out this time. "What? We're not… together! What in the high Hell gave you that idea?" The bartender merely burst out laughing, "Can't take a joke, can we?" Ben felt himself flush, "Jeez…" The owner returned his sight to Miu, "You must be the girl Ben broke out with, pretty heroic of him. Or just stupid." Ben glared at him, "Very funny…" The marked bartender flashed a smile at Ben, " You're always so serious." Miu's eyes widened in surprise, "You're a regular? Oh, man. Can my luck today be any worse?" The owner smiled at Miu, " Relax. Ben's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Anyway, you must be hungry, looks like your halved starved." She merely scoffed, " I'm fine. Thanks for asking." As she finished that statement her stomach growled loudly. Miu flushed, "Maybe… Just a little…" The owner chuckled, " Wait here, I'll get you something." Miu crossed her arms, "Thanks…"

After a couple minutes, he returned with a sandwich and a glass of juice. Miu looked nervously at the food, unsure if it was O.K. to eat. "Don't worry," the owner said, "You're a friend of Ben's so it's on the house." Miu's face brightened and she began to scarf the sandwich. As Miu was finishing her meal, another customer walked in. The weird thing was that he looked around Miu's age. He had wide, yet somewhat droopy eyes, almost like a Basset Hound. His black hair was spiked almost like a pineapple, in the corner of his eye was a small triangular marker. He was on the thin side, not crazy thin like Miu, he had muscle. He wore clothes typical of a mechanic, Beige cargos, with a white tank and a dark brown jacket, leather gloves and black boots. A tool belt hung from his waist and goggles were strapped around his neck. The bartender caught sight of the boy and smiled, "Hey, Scrappie! How's Blister doing?" The boy smiled back, "He's doing fine. Just wanted me to pick up a part from you." The owner nodded, " Yeah, it's in the back. Just wait a minute." As he left, Ben watched as he took a seat next to him. "Hi," the boy said slowly as he looked into Ben's face. "You're kind of creeping me out here, dude." Ben spoke, "Blister's a friend of yours?" The boy grinned sheepishly, " More like a student than friend, you could say. I help him in the shop." Ben nodded, " You must know Yusei. Yusei Fudo." The boy's eyes twitched, "I think master Blister knows him, why…" Ben slammed his glass on the counter, " Duel me. Right here, right now." The boy shot him a confused look, " What are you…?" Ben leaned closer to the kid's face, " That's for me to know and you to find out." The youth gulped, " Alright, buddy. Whatever floats your boat."

Ben jumped onto a nearby table and gestured for the boy to do the same, the boy climbed to the adjacent table, Duel Disk in hand.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted. Miu watched clutching on to the barstool, she knew this was going to be an interesting duel.

**Ben: 4000**

**Kid: 4000**

"Ore no turn!" Ben growled as he drew a card from his deck. "I'll send Hyena (1000/300) and place two cards face down. End turn."

"Boku no turn!" the youth shouted. " I'll send Scrap Chimera (1700/500), Now, Scrap Chimera… Attack!"

The mechanical beast whirred as it moved in to attack; Ben merely smirked as he shouted, " Activation Trap! Mirror Force! Now all of your monsters in attack mode are sent to the graveyard!" Kid yelped as his monster burst into a thousand hologramic pieces. "End my turn…"he hissed at Ben.

"Ore no turn!" he shouted, drawing another card. "I summon Hand of Nephthys (600/600) to the field!" A priestess appeared to the field, dressed in orange silk and golden trimmings; she wore an elaborate golden headdress. "Now the fun begins. You see with her special ability, I can tribute her and a second monster to summon: Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (2400/1600) to the field!" Kid's eyes widened in astonishment as the golden bird-like creature rose to the field. "Now, attack his life points directly!" The phoenix roared as it released a brigade of fire down to Kid. The young boy screamed in pain as the attack hit him, causing him to collapse. "That felt so real…" Kid gasped as he regained his footing, "What are you?" Ben smirked, "A psychic duelist. If you're too scared, you can always surrender." Kid grinned, "Are you kidding? This just got interesting!"

**Ben: 4000**

**Kid: 1600**

"Boku no turn!" Kid shouted, " I summon Scrap Beast (1600/1300) to the field and this time place two cards down. End of my turn!"

"Interesting. Ore no turn!" Ben said as he drew. " I'll set the spell, Necrovalley! Now any Grave keeper's monsters I decide to summon gain 500 Attack and Defense points, so why not summon Grave keeper's Assailant (1500/1500) to the field! Now attack the Scrap Beast!" As the masked assassin began to attack, Kid threw his hand back. "And now activate the spell, Scapegoat! So I decide to summon four sheep tokens!"

As he said that, four multicolored sheep appeared on the field. Ben growled, " Nice move, I'll humor you and end my turn with a facedown."

"Alright! Boku no turn!" Kid shouted excitedly. "Now I'll bring out the big guns! Synchro Shokan! Using Scrap beast and two of my Sheep tokens, I summon Atomic Scrap Dragon (3200/2400)!" A three-headed machine dragon roared; its eyes glowing in a fluorescent manner. "Now… Attack Grave keeper's Assailant!" Ben groaned as his monster vanished from the field. "End my turn!" Kid smiled.

** Ben: 2800**

**Kid: 1600**

"Now the party is getting started! Ore no turn!" Ben yelled as he drew. "I'll summon Dark Valkyria (1800/1050), and that's not all; I'll use the Axe of Despair to raise her attack points by 1000. I'll also place a card face down. End turn!"

Kid chuckled, "But it's not enough to destroy Atomic Scrap Dragon! I'll destroy your points and your pride, Atomic Scrap Dragon attack the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" Ben's eyes widened as one of his prized monsters cried out in despair as it was destroyed. Kid smirked, "Alright, end turn." Ben yelled, "Activate Penalty Game! Now you can't activate spell or trap cards this turn." Kids shrugged, "Fine, do your worst."

"That's exactly what I plan to do. Ore no Turn!" he hissed. "I summon Dark Resonator to the field! Now with Dark Valkyria and Dark Resonator I'll Synchro Shokan my ace! Dark, black flames of Hell… rise to the earth and destroy everything in its path… Synchro Shokan: Black Brudrago (3000/2600)!" A black dragon that looked akin to a Cenobite rose to the field and roared. "But, that's not all my friend! I've been saving a little something… Black Pendent! With this Black Brudrago gains 500 attack points! Now, send Atomic Scrap Dragon to the depths of Hell!" The ebony beast breathed fire like a flamethrower, destroying the other in the process. "End turn with a face down."

**Ben: 2800**

**Kid: 1400**

"That was sweet! But it won't last long. Boku no turn!" Shouted Kid. "I'll use a spell now that I can… Mirror Force!" Ben winced as his dragon burst. Kid winced as he lost 500 life points, "A sacrifice I'll make to bring back, Atomic Scrap Dragon… Call of the Haunted!" Ben shouted, "And here's the comeback… Dark Bribe! Now your spell is negated!" Kid frowned, "Fine… I summon Scrap Orthros (1700/1100) to the field. Attack directly!" The cat-like mechanical beast charged its attack and hit Ben, causing him to grit his teeth. "And I end my turn with a face down."

**Ben: 1100**

**Kid: 900**

"Alright, Ore no turn!" Ben shouted. "I'll summon Ghost Knight of Jackal (1700/1600) to the field. And to make things a little more interesting, since my Axe of Despair was sent to the Graveyard; it came back to the top of my deck and returned to my hand. So, now I think I'll equip it to my Ghost Knight of Jackal boosting him 1000 attack points. Now strike, Ghost Knight of Jackal!" Kid watched as his beast and chances of winning crumble before his very eyes.

**Ben: 1100**

** Kid: 0**

"Whoa… That was an intense duel." Miu gasped. The bartender nodded, "Haven't changed a bit have you, Ben?" Kid remained staring at the floor. Ben walked over to him and knelt down. "Sorry… I might have gotten a little out of hand, can you stand?" Kid's head quickly lifted, showing a huge grin. "That was an amazing duel, dude! You got to teach me how to duel like that!" Ben grinned, "O.K. But, first things first, you have to take me to Blister." The young boy nodded excitedly, "Sure thing! We can go right now if you want." Ben smiled softly at the youth and turned to face Miu, "Come on, we've got a heading." Miu nodded and jumped of the barstool, "Thanks for the food, Mister Owner." The owner smiled, "Sure thing, kid. See you again, Ben. Don't get into trouble again." Ben waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah… tell me every time…" Kid looked anxiously at Miu, "She's coming with us?" Ben nodded. Kid gulped as Miu winked at him, " Oh, boy… And I thought the duel was the tough part…"

So there's the 1st official chapter of our wonderful adventure, and we have a new partner, Kid Kirigakure. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Now, it would be extremely helpful if I had some more OCs… because we don't have ANY villains and we kind of need those. So, OCs are still being accepted! Also, don't plan for the chapters to be this long. It was a one-time thing because I have never written a duel before and my back can take that much sitting. And for copyright: I don't own any of the cards/ concepts of Yu-Gi-Oh! I also don't own the official characters: Yusei Fudo, Blister, and the Bootleg owner. I also don't own Kid, he belongs to this cool guy: Grey-kun. That's it for my chattering, now time for the previews.

Ben: On the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 6EDS, Miu, Kid, and I travel to Blister's place to find more about the elusive Yusei Fudo. Only to be stopped by these crazy guys rambling on about destroying New Domino. As if I'd let that happen! Why are the attacking us? What are the Elemental Dragons? And who's this chick that keeps creeping on me? Next time, Monarchs of the Elements, Come on and show me what you got!


End file.
